Project: Tallgeese
by AtrumUnas
Summary: Minor Crossover: Three weeks after the Heliopolis Incident, a shady group of scientists and engineers instigate Operation: Tallgeese, an initiative to end the meaningless Bloody Valentine War. No real plot, just fighting. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing.

Summary: Minor Crossover: Three weeks after the Heliopolis Incident, a shady group of scientists and engineers instigate Operation: Tallgeese, an initiative to end the meaningless Bloody Valentine War. No real plot, just fighting.

Un-cool Sounding Summary: This was just an idea of mine I thought up while watching Endless Waltz on You Tube. Tallgeese Three can rip apart these sick Mobile Suits as though they weren't even there and the Serpents are about eighty times more powerful than a GINN so what would happen if the Tallgeese Three were in the Gundam Seed Universe? Well, it would be damn cool so that's why I'm doing it. There's no real plot, just battles.

**Cosmic Era 71, Aphrodite Research Base**

Chief Engineer Jonas Sumner walked calmly through the dark hallways of the base. No one crossed his path on his long march, the entire organization having evacuated long ago. His long dirty blond hair obscured the upper half of his face. His footsteps pattered off the walls of the dark hall as he reached his destination. A soft hiss filled the area as the door before him opened and he stepped inside.

The main hanger of Aphrodite had only one object inside: Project Tallgeese. With the gravity in the room decreased to nothing, Jonas pushed off the floor and drifted to the cockpit of the Mobile Suit. He drifted past the enormous Mega Cannon on the side and caught the open cockpit carefully. He stepped inside past the heavy torso armor and settled into the pilot's seat. With idle determination, he pressed various buttons and Project Tallgeese came to life. The cockpit hatch closed and the screens lit up.

"Project Tallgeese" flashed across the main screen before the cameras activated. Jonas brought down a small keyboard from beside the pilot seat and started typing in commands. The inertia dampeners activated and the control systems came online. Jonas pushed the keyboard aside and grasped the two control joysticks on his armrests. Two large hanger doors opened as Tallgeese stepped forward. Two large engines on the Suit's shoulders popped open as Tallgeese shot out into space.

**C.E. 71, High Earth Orbit**

Best read if listening to Breaking Me Down by Soil.

The Eighth Orbital Fleet moved slowly through the expanse of space towards the Mobile Assault Ship Archangel's descent point to Alaska. Two Laurasia Class and one Nazca Class ZAFT ships were heading them off and launching their Mobile Suit complements. As the Admiral ordered the switch to Condition One, every ship in the armada became alert. The first Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors merged a few miles from the Menelaus and the battle began.

The four stolen G-Weapons dodged and weaved through the area, tearing apart the Earth Forces wherever possible. Two ships and seventeen Mobile Armors exploded within three minutes. The obsolete Mobile Armors didn't stand a chance against the prototype Mobile Suits.

"Sir," the radar operator aboard the Menelaus said suddenly. "I have an unidentified object coming towards us at Mach Five. Its size and shape entails it as a Mobile Suit but the thermal patterns do not match with anything we've seen before."

"Do we have a visual?" Admiral Halburton asked.

"Yes sir." The screen in front of them lit up showing a distant blue streak shooting towards them. The image zoomed in three times to see the Mobile Suit there. Within seconds the UFO was upon them.

A beam saber flashed out of the small kite shield in the Mobile Suit's hand. The blue beam of energy stabbed into the bridge of a Nelson Class, obliterating the area inside and setting off a chain reaction throughout the ship. The entire warship exploded as the Tallgeese shot away. Jonas stabbed his saber into the side of another Escort and let his inertia carry the Tallgeese down, melting the armor as though it were nothing. He dash away as the ship exploded and fell towards Earth's atmosphere.

Tallgeese streaked gracefully past a Drake Class ship, never slowing down. Part of the midsection exploded and the ship buckled just prior to exploding. Within seconds, all six of the warships surrounding the Agamemnon Class were destroyed. Jonas shot away and slowed to stop just in front of the Menelaus. The Mega Cannon on the Tallgeese's shoulder came forward, targeting the enormous battleship.

Energy rippled through the Cannon as it split apart and a massive beam of energy shot towards the Earth Forces ship. The beam _enveloped_ the Menelaus, leaving nothing behind but an enormous explosion. Three other escort ships were caught in the blast. Fire from the ZAFT ships destroyed a few more that was to amazed to believe the firepower carried in that single Mobile Suit.

Jonas turned his Super-Suit towards the ZAFT Mobile Suits in the area. Locking onto the Duel G-Weapon, Tallgeese shot forward, impaling the powerful weapon before Yzak Joule could react. The ZAFT Red Coat was incinerated instantly. Jonas dashed off, leaving the burning wreck to fall to Earth.

Tallgeese shot past two GINN Suits, leaving nothing but melted metal in his wake. Fire from the three remaining G-Weapons stalled his advance. Jonas weaved around the green lasers, inching his way closer. The shield came out and Tallgeese's Heat Rod shot forward. The chain wrapped around the Buster and pulled it forward. Jonas rolled over a dangerous laser and impaled the Buster just like everything else. Dearka Elsman died like his comrade before him.

The ZAFT Warships in the area finally realized that he was an enemy and started to target him. Tallgeese shot away from the Mobile Suits towards their carrier ships. Jonas dropped down alongside the three Ships and his Mega Cannon popped open. Another blast incinerated all inside. Jonas emotionlessly targeted the other enemies in the area.

Without a beam rifle or even a kinetic rifle, his only option was melee. This suited the Faction-less Pilot just fine as the Tallgeese shot towards the many remaining GINNs and Earth Forces ships. The Beam Saber flashed endlessly, slaughtering the ZAFT Forces and Earth Forces left. Within one minute, half of the remaining GINNs and Mobius Armors had been destroyed. Twelve retreating Drakes had exploded alongside four Nelsons. Five ships remained of an original sixty.

The last of the ZAFT Mobile Suits were attempting to retreat to a safe distance. This was a worthless gesture considering Tallgeese's speed. Jonas chased after them and launched his Heat Rod at them. The heated weapon melted through three GINNs and took the arm off of the Aegis. He would have chased further had his conscience not reminded him. Some had to survive. Otherwise no one would be able to tell of this new Mobile Suit's power. With any luck, the survivors would be able to relay the information and both sides would suspend combat operations. Then he could attack them while they lay in anchor.

In the meantime, Jonas shot off into the blackness of space.

**Interlude**

Jonas Sumner's prediction turned out to be correct. The Earth Forces had pulled back their Orbital Fleets to their Lunar Base while ZAFT had retreated to Boaz and Yachin Due. The Archangel and the Strike, the last hopes of the Earth Alliance were destroyed along with the Eighth Fleet. The other two G-Weapons, the Blitz and the Aegis, had been retrieved by a retreating Nazca.

In the Plants, with the news of a power Mobile Suit that could wipe out an entire fleet of Earth Forces ships _and_ a detachment of ZAFT Ships with their Mobile Suit complements, Supreme Chairman Zala ordered the Freedom, Justice and Providence to be hastened into completion. If even the G-Weapons could not stand up to the might of this odd Suit, they'd need everything they could get.

On Earth, the Earth Forces bickered about the news of the Tallgeese, even if they didn't know the name. Everyone had their suspicions. Some said that it was a new ZAFT design, despite evidence of the destruction of the three ZAFT ships, while others said that Orb had created it. Some said it was nuclear powered while others squashed the idea. They argued long into the night about what the Suit was instead of what to do about it. In the meantime, Tallgeese was shooting towards the Ptolemaist Crater on the Moon…

**C.E. 71, Earth Forces Lunar Base**

Four large explosions rippled across the dark expanse of space just above the Lunar Surface. Tallgeese streaked across the mountainous landscape, slaughtering the Mobius Armors that got in his way. Warships started launching from the base as the Mobile Suit approached.

Jonas rolled over a large green laser blast and shot up into the near space. The Earth Forces were too slow to follow him. The Mega Cannon popped open and locked onto the center of the Lunar Base. Green lasers shot up at him, all inaccurate. The Mega Cannon fired its enormous blast of energy. The beam covered the expanse in seconds, incinerating the Agamemnon Class in front of the Base before exploding on the surface itself. A single large explosion rippled across the area, incinerating everything in the crater. Lunar Dust scattered everywhere as the vast majority of the Earth Force's space force was annihilated in a single shot.

Jonas merely blinked at the deaths of millions of soldiers before shooting off towards the Plants. News of the Base's destruction would travel quickly, even to ZAFT. If the Plants realized that he would attack them next, they would scatter their forces, making his job even more annoying.

**C.E. 71, Boaz Fortress**

Three Nazca Class Destroyers glided along silently in Patrol around Boaz. This fortress was the most powerful in history. Nothing would get through here, not even the mysterious Mobile Suit that had annihilated the Eighth Fleet.

An incredibly quick blue streak appeared before the lead Nazca before thermal could detect it. The infamous blue Beam Saber flashed before the bridge. The soldiers screamed in silent terror as they were incinerated. Tallgeese shot away as the Destroyer exploded. The blue frozen fire shot across the bow of a second Nazca, melting through the bridge and the reactors inside. Jonas stopped just before the last Destroyer, stabbed his saber into the armor and flew forward. The right wing of the Nazca was melted off, the magazines inside set off.

With the patrol destroyed, Tallgeese streaked away, reversed and slowed to a stop seven miles from the Boaz Asteroid. Jonas brought up his Mega Cannon and prepared a charged shot. Several Mobile Suit Teams launched to attack him but he knew that GINNs and CGUEs couldn't cover the distance in less than a minute. The weapon popped open, energy rippling along it. Tallgeese shook slightly with the energy wave forcing Jonas to retarget. He pulled the trigger and watched impassively as the massive beam of energy shot through the enemy forces and into an open hanger. The force of the explosion shook the entire asteroid, breaking it into several pieces. Weapons magazines exploded, ships vanished in flames… nothing remained after mere seconds.

**C.E. 71, Carpentaria**

Gunfire reigned throughout the city mixed with shattered explosions. Tallgeese stood in front of a ruined GINN blinking as he stabbed it through the cockpit. Gunfire shot past his camera. Jonas turned and ran at two GINNs pestering him. He slashed up, cleaving off the arm of one before more gunfire forced him into the air. Jonas rolled over and dived into the street shooting in close.

Tallgeese came up and its Heat Rod lashed out from behind the shield. The red chain weapon pierced through the cockpit of a GINN before Jonas deactivated the energy pulse and merely yanked back hard. The GINN came forward, knocking two of its teammates over in the same movement.

A CGUE fired on him from the opposite side of the street. Bringing his shield up to protect the cockpit, Jonas dashed forward until he was directly in front. He somersaulted over the CGUE and impaled it through the cockpit. He retreated into the air before the explosion.

Jonas flew over the streets towards a large group of GINNs. He flew down and weaved around the orange streams of tracers in an attempt to get close but the angry bullets cut him off at every turn. He brought his shield up suddenly and blocked a bullet that had come too close and cut his thrusters. Tallgeese fell to the ground before flying back and landing softly on its feet. Its Head Rod shot out again, burning through the cockpits of the unwary Coordinators. All fire ceased for a brief moment as more troops moved into position.

The Faction-Less pilot jumped up over the buildings and hit his afterburners. Tallgeese streaked towards the ZAFT military base. He landed hard on top of the control tower, killing the officers inside. GINNs and CGUEs surrounded him but before they could fire, he turned on the radio.

"Attention ZAFT Forces," Jonas said in his low baritone voice. "Your commanders are dead and your homeland is undefended. Lay down your arms now and you will be allowed to live. However, if you dare to attack me I will slaughter you all."

"Bullshit!" one of the ZAFT Pilots cried out. "You're not invincible! We can take you on!"

"Your forces have managed to hit me once on the shield out of three battles," Jonas replied monotonously. "I have destroyed the Earth Forces Lunar Base, the Eighth Orbital Fleet, Boaz Fortress and Yachin Due. I have slaughtered two hundred and fifty of your Mobile Suits stationed at Carpentaria and took only one bullet to my shield for my efforts. If you truly think that you can defeat me then go ahead and fire." No one did.

"Unidentified Pilot," a new voice said. Jonas recognized it as Supreme Chairman Zala of the Plants. "What do you seek to gain from this? You have attacked both the Earth Forces and ZAFT relentlessly. What are you playing at?"

"I am tired of turning on the news and seeing only bloodshed," Jonas replied without a single change of tone. "I will issue you and the Earth Forces an ultimatum. Both sides must agree to suspend all combat operations immediately and organize a peace negotiation between both sides. The war will end within the next week. If these demands are not met, I will destroy the military bases in Carpentaria and JOSH-A Alaska. If after another week you still continue your petty struggle, I will destroy the Gibraltar and Sacramento bases. If either side is still capable of fighting at that point, I will not differentiate between soldier and civilian and begin to attack cities. I will not rest until this war ends, no matter how many people need to die for that to happen."

**Epilogue**

After over one year of fighting, the Earth Forces and the Plant Sponsor Nations had come to a peace agreement. With the very real threat of Tallgeese killing millions if not billions of people, both sides had readily agreed to the compromise. All territory taken by ZAFT on Earth was returned, though they were allowed to keep what remained of their Gibraltar and Carpentaria Bases. Other restrictions on technology use came about as well, but those were almost irrelevant.

Tallgeese, the most powerful weapon to have ever existed, disappeared with no trace. It seemed as though it never existed if not for the destruction that the Mobile Suit had wrought. The pilot did, however, leave one final warning.

"If either the Earth Forces or the Plants attempt hostile actions against each other, they will suffer my wrath. Let that be a warning to the warmongers. We'll see if your hatred for the other will constitute the deaths of half the Earth's population."

**(End)**

Huh, that was weird. This is my first ever one shot. I wrote it for fun. I don't really expect very much to come of it but it was fun to write, especially the emotionless killing part. Maybe I'll do a sequel but that's pretty unlikely. There isn't that much more footage of Tallgeese Three that I can use. Anyway, please review. I do love them.


End file.
